1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utilitarian sink covers and cutting boards for kitchen use, specifically to those designed for use in recreational vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous types of sink covers have been devised to conceal unsightly kitchen sinks when not in use, and many have also incorporated other utilitarian functions such as dish racks or cutting boards.
Cutting boards for kitchen use are made of wood, glass, plastic and stone, and have been adapted to slide into kitchen cabinets, to fit on dishwasher lids or stovetops, to mount on the kitchen counter top, or to double as a sink cover.
Adaptations of traditional cutting boards have developed, including boards slotted to hold knives, boards with flush-mounted strainers to catch portions as they are cut, and other utilitarian and ornamental improvements.
There are a number of sink cover/cutting boards available which are designed for recreational vehicle kitchens, where space and working surface is especially at a premium.
Currently available models generally fall into two categories: those that fit over the sink and those that fit in the top of the sink. Most are made of wood or plastic. Some have handles attached, some have drain slots to be used as hand-holds, and others are solid-surface.
In appearance, the currently available sink cover/cutting boards are of treated wood, almond color plastic or transparent plastic with decorative designs. None are currently available in designer colors to complement and enhance the decor of the recreational vehicle interior.
Those sink cover/cutting board combinations for recreational vehicles either fit snugly inside the sink or have fixed-position feet to hold them in place while in use.
Thus, these boards are designed to fit only the one most common size of the several different sink sizes found in recreational vehicles, 12".times.14". Many RV's are equipped with sinks at least two inches smaller than that. One manufacturer offers to custom-build the sink cover/cutting board by special order for sizes other than 12".times.14".